


Going For Pizza

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Just wanted to try something vastly different.From the lack of comments I gather no likey.Therese's life could have gone many directions. In that day and age it was not uncommon for girls, and boys, in orphaneges, to leave at the age of 14 to make their way in the world as best they can.This scenario is as valid as others.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Going For Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try something vastly different.
> 
> From the lack of comments I gather no likey.  
> Therese's life could have gone many directions. In that day and age it was not uncommon for girls, and boys, in orphaneges, to leave at the age of 14 to make their way in the world as best they can.  
> This scenario is as valid as others.

"Eh, Therese, one pizza pie with mushrooms", yelled out Richard from his seat.  
"My gf works here so I get to eat for free", Richard crowed to his mates.  
Again yelling to Therese,"Eh, Therese, add three cokes to that".  
Little did Richard know Therese paid for his pizza and drinks with her tips.  
Therese waddled over to the table with the pie. "I'll have your drinks shortly, fellas".  
Richard grabbed Therese around the waist, palming her very pregnant belly with his other hand. "That's my son in there, guys. Knocked her up on the first date. Gonna pop soon, huh babe? Richard junior!"  
"Oh, Richard, stop" as she ruffled his hair, smiling sheepushly.  
"We gonna make lotsa babies" Richard crowed. "Lot's of little Semco's".  
As Therese walked away Richard slapped her ass. Winking at the guys, "She's got great birthing hips and when she ain't pregnant she's a great fuck."  
Later, as he and his mates walked out Richard yelled he was going out with the guys and don't expect him home till early morning.  
Outside the pizza parlor Richard pulled out a strip of condoms. "Let's go get us some dates, fellas".  
Dannie started to protest.  
"Aw, shut up, Dannie. She ain't in any condition to screw. I need a good fuck tonight. Later, I'll give my baby momma a mercy fuck but right now let's get us some girls to paaaartay with."  
Sitting at a nearby table Carol and Abby were privy to all this. They exchanged knowing glances.  
Carol watched a very pregnant Therese with swollen feet in slippers do her best to wait on customers while the owner made the pies.  
When Therese brought their pie to their table Carol asked,"Are you okay?"  
Chewing gum Therese said, "yeah, fine, just gotta get this kid out'a me soon" as she cradled her pregnant belly with her hands.  
"Is this your first?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah. You got any?"  
Abby laughed. "No, no, not unless it's a spit baby" and winked at Carol.  
Therese looked quizzically at Abby. "What's a spit baby?"  
Before Abby could respond Guiseppe yelled for Therese.  
"Gotta go. Enjoy ladies", and Therese waddled off.  
"Abby,I mean really! Spit baby".  
Abby roared with laughter. "I was just messing with our little pregnant waitress. She's cute, don't ya think?" Abby eyed Therese up and down.  
"Stop it, Abs. You always had a thing for preggoes."  
"Yeah, I loved it when you were pregnant with Rindy. Couldn't keep my hands off you."  
Abby looked over at Therese again.  
"Say, Carol, Harge still has a thing for you and Rindy could use a sibling. How about....".  
"Oh, no, once was enough with that man. You'll just have to suffer".  
Standing up, Carol left a large tip for the waitress.  
Abby gasped. "Fifty bucks? Carol isn't that a bit much?"  
Carol shrugged. "I feel bad for the girl. Pregnant so young and with that goon of a bf...." and shrugged again. "Let's go".  
As they walked out, hand in hand, Abby stole a glance back at Therese. Carol laughed saying, "You're incorrigable, Abs".


End file.
